Colors of Chaos
by Midzst
Summary: How did Dylan start confiding in Trance? Trust is earned and so is friendship.


**Title:** Colors of Chaos

**Author:** MidnightzStorm

**Author's Note: **I honestly never really liked the idea of Trance and Dylan together in a romantic sense. I have been a H/T and slight D/R shipper. However I do think they have potential in an interesting friendship. Trance is my favorite character, and Dylan's character has always been appealing to write, so this is where this story came from.

I first thought of the title when I was thinking of Trance and her love of chaos and the universe. And also her hair is the color of fire, blood, and sin, all those things led to chaos. No offensive to all the red heads out there.

**Okay so I took this story up and then down. I don't know why, maybe I wasn't confident in my own story writing... but I edited it, so now I think its worthy to post, at least I hope it is.**

**Summary:** How did Dylan start confiding in Trance?

**Spoilers:** End of the third and parts of the fourth, but nothing too big.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Andromeda, I wish I did though; I could live in Canada then.

* * *

He had admitted only to himself that he needed someone to talk to, so many months ago. Since Rev had left, his thoughts had been left only as his thoughts. There were things that needed to be said aloud, to someone other then the vacant walls of his quarters.

His first thoughts were of Rommie. She had been the only thing that had kept him sane through change of time; she was the only thing constant in his life. However she was just trying to figure out her own feelings and didn't need to concern with his. Again he reminded himself, she was a machine made by a boy who wished to show his genius.

That thought beckoned his mind towards Harper. He mentally laughed , knowing that he officially had gone insane. Harper was never good with feelings, and showed that gracelessly. Whenever an emotional event would occur, he would either quiet down, or tell a silly joke that would make Beka slap his arm.

Beka was his first officer; she always told him that she would be there for him. And said many times that they were friends, she always did push that in. He could always count on her, but he doubted that she would want to hear what was going on in his head.

Tyr was a bit hard to talk to about certain things. They had quiet discussions on classic literature to war tactics. Getting advice from him would be showing a weakness, and Tyr did like weaknesses.

The only person left was Trance. He never knew what to think of her, even in the beginning. He always considered her as a child, who tried so hard to please her parents. But now, she had grown up within seconds into a fighter. He didn't want to think of the future that could change an innocent girl into a powerful warrior. However this was one of the reasons that he decided to confide in her, she had seen so much. What horrors he was going through his life could be no different.

He had admitted to her his fears of life, and safety of the crew. How they could have been so lucky so many times, and that the luck could be running out. She would give him a knowing smile, touch his face, and speak the words that he needed to hear. She always found a way to make him confident through the colors of chaos.

Today his worries were of a conversation he had over heard from two ambassadors at a Commonwealth gathering.

"They said I was crazy," he told her offensively. She gave a silent giggle from the bed that she laid on. "Don't laugh at me," he spoke again.

"It's just funny, because it's part of the truth," she said honestly as he sat beside her. She started to explain before he talked again, "You have crazy ideas that happen to work. But still other people might consider them outlandish."

He knew it shouldn't bother him, but he needed the faith of the members of the Commonwealth, whether it was to work with them, or keep them safe. He lay beside her, and thought about the remark that she had just given to him. "You don't think I'm crazy do you? I mean nothing I have been thinking makes sense," he told truthfully.

She laughed again, it was such a sweet sound for a man who had heard so much crying in his life. "The signs of lunacy are of which, when a person does not makes sense to others. Even insane people, make sense to themselves," she said and completed a smile and quick: "Some of the times."

It was strange, even when _she_ didn't make sense, she always did perfect sense.

* * *

Reviews make me happy. Make me happy!


End file.
